Earth Eternal Wiki:Disclaimer
__NOEDITSECTION__ EARTH ETERNAL WIKI MAKES NO GUARANTEE OF VALIDITY Earth Eternal Wiki is an online open-content collaborative game guide and fansite -- a voluntary association of individuals and groups working to develop a common resource of human knowledge. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by people with the expertise required to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in Earth Eternal Wiki; much of the time you will. However, Earth Eternal Wiki cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here. The content of any given article may have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone with less-than-honorable intentions or incorrect information. No formal peer review We are working on ways to select and highlight reliable versions of articles. Our active community of editors uses tools such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. However, Earth Eternal Wiki is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or other processes may have been edited inappropriately before you view them. None of the contributors, sponsors, administrators, or anyone else connected with Earth Eternal Wiki can be held responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the administrators or users of this site, the editors of the content, or the owners of the servers upon which it is hosted. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Wikipedia or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the Wikipedia encyclopedia are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Wikipedia articles under the CC-BY-SA and GFDL licensing schemes. Unless otherwise stated Wikipedia and Wikimedia sites are neither endorsed by nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Wikipedia cannot grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Personality rights Earth Eternal Wiki may contain material which may portray an identifiable person who is alive or deceased recently. The use of images of living or recently deceased individuals is, in some jurisdictions, restricted by laws pertaining to personality rights, independent from their copyright status. Before using these types of content, please ensure that you have the right to use it under the laws which apply in the circumstances of your intended use. You are solely responsible for ensuring that you do not infringe someone else's personality rights. Not professional advice Earth Eternal Wiki is written by gamers for gamers; the information provided is neither endorsed nor verified by any official source (i.e. Sparkplay Media). If you need professional advice, such as technical support, we suggest that you contact Sparkplay Media, or another professional establishment (depending upon your needs), directly. Sources This disclaimer has been copied and modified to fit the needs of FFXIclopedia from the Wikipedia General Disclaimer. Sparkplay Media All trademarks or registered trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2009 Sparkplay Media. All rights reserved. "Earth Eternal" and the EE logo are owned by Sparkplay Media.